Levy the CAT!
by Natasha Dragonheir
Summary: I LOVE LEVY STORIES BTW! Levy has suddenly turned into a cat! She needs an exceed to translate but all of Fairy tail's exceeds aren't there. Poor Levy needs help from Sabertooth's exceeds. Luckily they are fine with helping on one condition... she needs to stay with Rogue! But no one knows that the spell only lasts a day.
1. My furry little problem

Unknown's POV

_It's a lovely morning today_ thought Levy to herself. She yawned and immediately felt something was wrong. Why was her hands so small and why on earth did she have such fluffiness, it was then when she looked down only to see herself covered in blue fur and her legs had become paws! "Ahhhhhhhh" she screamed but it came out as a hiss and a yelp. She took off and ran into the bathroom where she could look in the mirror. When she looked she was beyond shocked. "I'm a CAT!" she yelled but since she was a cat it came out as a yelp. There was only one solution; she had to go to the guilde and get one of the exceeds to translate for her.

It took a while to get out of her room and it was a miracle that she made it to the guilde in one piece. She silently entered only to be nearly squashed by Elfman falling down after Evergreen had hit him. Levy squealed and darted under the table letting off mewls and shivering. Then Erza's sword pierced the table missing Levy by inches. Levy squealed in terror and this alerted Erza to her. "What is this, a little cat crept into the guilde" she said while picking Levy up. Levy started trembling in fear. The fighting stopped when they had seen what Erza was doing. Levy started meowing frantically. "What is she saying?" asked Erza, "Maybe she wants some beer!" said Cana while everyone sweat-dropped at her statement. "Well we could ask one of the exceeds", said Erza and Levy's spirits lifted only to go back done again when Erza said "If they were here".

Levy started thinking, she had no one to talk to _well the exceeds could all come back quickly but I can't wait that long!_ Levy chewed her paws nervously ignoring all the chatter going around her _well I can't wait like this I need to find exceeds but where I think Lily said he was training, Happy and Charle are on missions _Levy's tail dropped lower but a thought struck her _Sabertooth! The twin dragon's exceeds._ She started feeling a whole lot better. After the Grand magic Games they had changed, even Minerva was on her knees apologising to Lucy.

Levy struggled out of Erza's grip and ran out of the guilde. She crept onto a train and fell asleep. "HONK" went the train and Levy woke up with a start. She realised that she was already there and crept out of the window. _Now I understand what it's like to be a cat! _thought Levy to herself. Finding Sabertooth was not very hard, the guile was huge. Levy had no problem getting in even in her cat form she was very small! It was calmer than Fairy tail so she decide to let of a loud meow. _well here goes nothing! _thought Levy. "MEOW!" she yelled as hard as she could. Several of the members turned around to look at her and she started trembling under their intense gaze, she started wondering why she came hear again. "Well well what do we have here" said a familiar voice, Levy turned around and saw that she was literally face to face with none other than Minerva and behind her was all of Sabertooth's team not including Yukino. Levy saw Sting and Rogue with their exceeds and grew hopeful _finally this nightmare can be over! _she thought happily. She started meowing at Minerva using the cutest face possible. "Awww how cute" squealed Minerva and scratched Levy behind the ears causing Levy to purr "but why is she meowing like crazy, STING AND ROGUE GET OVER HERE WITH YOUR EXCEEDS NOW I NEED TRANSLATION!" Sting and Rogue quickly scurried over with Lector an Frosch.

Levy started explaining in cat language to Frosch and lector who were nodding and translating to Minerva. "So to sum it up this cat is actually a mage of Fairy tail called Levy and came here because all of fairy tail's exceeds are all gone" said Lector who was really only talking to Sting. Minerva whose eyes were sparkling was spouting stuff about how cute Levy was. Levy noticed it was dark outside and asked Lector where she could stay and he translated. "Well I think we can just shove you on the train back" said Sting."No that's just cruel!" said Minerva glaring at Sting who started hiding behind Rogue.

This gave her a good idea on who Levy could stay with. "She can stay with Rogue!" said Minerva happy with her solution.


	2. The end

No one's POV

Rogue was walking back home. levy was in his arms while Frosch was flying above his head talking with her. Many people were whispering about the scene they saw; Rogue Chenney walking home with 2 cats. After a while Rogue finally reached his house "We're here" he said and Levy yawned. "Would you like to sleep now?" Rogue asked her. She stared at him then nodded. Rogue walked to his room and placed her on his bed with Frosch looking after her. he looked at them for a while then went off to talk a shower. Half-way through he heard Frosch calling for help. He hastily dried himself and tied a towel around his waist. "What happened?" he asked running into the room . Then he stopped dead because he saw what Frosch was yelling at. He blushed a strong scarlet because in front of him as a clearly naked Levy in human form. Rogue turned a full 180 degree turn.

"Put some c...clothes on her!" Rogue yelled. He heard some rustling noises and a few moans ad blushed even harder. "Frosch is done" Rogue turned and saw Levy in one of his shirts that were way to big. He looked down at her. _She's really pretty, I see what Gajeel sees in her she also looks really good in MY shirt _thought Rogue smirking. _What if she could be mine? _He realised he was still in a towel so he quickly changed into his pyjamas then climbed into bed next to Levy. She immediately snuggled up to him since he was so warm and Rogue smirked again.

Time skip to next day

"AHHHHHHH" screamed Levy who had suddenly awoken in Rogue's arms. "Oh you're awake, it seems like you were only a cat for a day" said Rogue calmly. "What happened after I fell asleep and why am I in one of your shirts!?" yelled Levy, only calmer this time. "Well when you fell asleep you turned into a human and since you didn't have any clothes Frosch changed you into one of my shirts." explained Rogue turning away so she wouldn't see him blushing. Before Levy could ask a question Rogue said "Lets go back to my guilde before Minerva thinks I killed you or something like that." He walked out of the room "W..wait where are you going?" asked Levy, "To get changed, unless you want to watch me" Rogue said finishing off with a smirk. Levy blushed so hard it looked like she was going to faint "Uh.. umm...you...see" stuttered Levy. "Shall I take that as a yes then?" asked Rogue flashing Levy a smile that made her heart melt.

Levy had actually like Rogue for a little while. No one had known because they all thought she liked Gajeel but that was just a little crush. She liked how calm and mysterious Rogue was. Now she saw a sight that showed her a different side of him. She liked it. She knew Rogue was only teasing _2 can play that game_ thought Levy. Levy walked forward to a shirtless Rogue swinging her hips side by side. He looked at her through his hair that she loved. She licked her lips and ran a finger down his chest watching his confused face "You know, I liked Gajeel for a little while but then I fell in love with another man. A man I didn't know personally but I liked him all the same" Rogue's Adam's apple bobbed up and down. "And whose the lucky guy" asked Rogue whose heart was beating so fast he thought it might stop. Levy chuckled and he leant down to see what was so funny and when he leant down Levy wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him. "That answer your question?" she asked. Then Rogue leant down and kissed her "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked breaking their kiss. "Yes!" Levy squealed.

Suddenly the front door burst open and Minerva, Sting, Orga and Rufus stumbled in. "Congratulations Levy we heard the entire thing!" squealed Minerva. "It is in my memory that Rogue has a girlfriend...before Sting, this is a surprise" said Rufus while smirking at Sting. "Hey!" yelled Sting. "Well I've already informed Fairy tail about this and they told us to come over...using the TRAIN!" yelled Minerva. "NOOOOOO" yelled Sting and Rogue. Rufus used some transportation magic to quickly get them on the train. Sting was knocked out by Minerva and Rogue was lying on Levy's lap.

When they finally arrived their were cheers from all of the female members of the guilde. All of them quickly stole levy away for some gossip while the males pat Rogue on the back and congratulated him. Rogue was feeling really embarrassed when Levy came up to him. "The girls want me to kiss you okay" said Levy pointing to the girls in the corner who suddenly had cameras in their hands. They kissed and cheers erupted everywhere. "Lets call this the alliance of Sabertooth and Fairy tail!" yelled Minerva. "DEAL lets party for the new alliance and new couple!"

**THE END**

NEW STORIES ARE COMING.


End file.
